


shake

by onbeinganangel



Series: kinkuary 2021 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/F, HP Kinkuary 2021, Handcuffs, Nipple Clamps, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onbeinganangel/pseuds/onbeinganangel
Summary: Ginny lets out a shaky breath, mouth too dry to speak up. She loves this a little too much, how Tonks gets when she tortures Ginny like this and watches her fall apart.
Relationships: Nymphadora Tonks/Ginny Weasley
Series: kinkuary 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137662
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	shake

**Author's Note:**

> if I stick to my plans, this is the last of my kinkuary femslash fics and I couldn't resist this pairing as my last one! 
> 
> Ginny/Tonks has that special energy of when you think you're slightly jealous of that older girl who's just soooooo cool and then it turns out actually you're gay and you fancied her the whole time lmao
> 
> thank you for reading this first, [Uphorie](https://uphorie.tumblr.com), you are a star!!

The finger lifting Ginny’s chin up is gentle, Tonks voice is soft. “Do you need to stop, darling?”

Ginny’s mouth is dry, body covered in goosebumps despite the desperate heat. She makes a noise in the back of her throat in lieu of an answer. 

“Hey,” Tonks says, voice serious now, “colour, Gin.”

“Green,” Ginny says, immediately. Then, “Uh. Yellow, maybe?” Her voice sounds foreign to her own ears, slurred, low, spent. She closes her eyes and tries to relax her body, but it’s hard with her hands cuffed to her ankles, her body bent in half like that.

Tonks grabs a glass from the sideboard and throws an Aguamenti at it, filling it with fresh cold water. 

She holds it up to Ginny’s mouth. “Little sips,” she says. The water clears her cloudy head a little but that means it leaves the rest of her body that much more awake. Mostly, the bright pink (same colour as Tonks’ usual hair) dildo, still inside her, thankfully no longer spelled to keep fucking her no matter what. And the uncontrollable throbbing making her want to squeeze her legs together, knowing fully well she can’t — a reminder of the magical vibrator Tonks had held against her clit for… Merlin knows how long now. 

Ginny sighs as Tonks puts the glass back down. Tonks runs a finger between the padded cuffs and Ginny’s skin, on her wrists and then her ankles. “How are these feeling? Numb?”

She shakes her head no, but Tonks strokes the soles of both her feet until Ginny’s giggling and wriggling her toes, and makes her squeeze her hands with hers. 

“Good girl,” she says, with a smile, and Ginny melts.

“Do you need to stop?”

“No,” Ginny says stubbornly. Not after she’s just been called a good girl in _that_ voice.

“You’re such a good girl,” Tonks says, as if she’s read Ginny’s mind. 

Ginny finds herself thinking that quite often. That Tonks can read her mind. She thought it that first night as Ginny hid herself in a corner of the pub with a colourful drink she didn’t want in the first place, half mourning that things with Harry had gone so badly so quickly, half trying to drown that crush on a girl eight years older than her. She watched everyone bitterly, suffocating at the sheer amount of people. But it was Harry Potter’s twenty-fifth birthday party, a little bit of chaos was to be expected. She’d watched Tonks, dancing across the room with Charlie, doing shots at the bar with Fleur, changing her hair to match Luna’s, making half the room laugh.

Well before the night was over, she’d walked straight at Ginny and said “what’s a pretty girl like you doing hiding in the corner looking sad?” That night Ginny had heard Nymphadora Tonks call her a _“good girl”_ for the first time ever. She’s still convinced she’ll never have enough of that.

“You’re going to tell me to stop if you need to,” Tonks’ voice interrupts Ginny’s trip down memory lane. “But I know you can give me one more, baby.” 

Tonks bends over Ginny’s body and kisses her, deep and filthy and Ginny’s body reacts, despite the soreness settling.

She gasps when Tonks’ hand trails down her body, with a sharp tug at the chain connecting the nipple clamps — her body is so overworked she’d forgotten about them. Her back arches involuntarily and she cries out when Tonks’ hand finds its way between her spread legs.

“Oh, you’re so sensitive, aren’t you, doll? I’m going to make you feel so good,” she says, and presses the dildo gently further into Ginny. It is torture not being able to move her legs, she wants to squeeze them close so badly.

“You can do this, can’t you, darling?”

Ginny lets out a shaky breath, mouth too dry to speak up. She loves this a little too much, how Tonks gets when she tortures Ginny like this and watches her fall apart. 

It’s not punishment, even if sometimes Tonks phrases it as such, when she teases Ginny until she’s crying and says “should have thought about that before you decided to ride my thigh like a _bitch in heat,_ you filthy girl.” But it’s not. 

Tonight, especially, it’s not. They just love toeing that line, seeing just how much Ginny can take. 

Her body shakes uncontrollably when Tonks lowers her mouth and flicks her tongue against Ginny’s clit.

“Ah!” She lets out.

“Too much?”

“S— sensitive,” Ginny says.

_That’s rather the point of it,_ Ginny thinks and she knows Tonks is thinking it too because she mercilessly descends on Ginny licking just above the dildo, still deep inside her, and around it.

Ginny’s body slides down on the armchair when Tonks pulls the dildo out just slightly and fucks into her again. 

“You’re still so wet. Such a mess,” Tonks says, and grabs her wand from the floor. Ginny knows what that means just a second before she feels it. 

Tonks spells the dildo to fuck into Ginny again.

There’s this moment, where Tonks just watches. This had been Ginny’s undoing, in the early days. The cuffs and ropes and ties had first come out because Tonks loved watching. She would spread Ginny’s legs open and just look, making Ginny squirm shyly and shut her legs, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. 

Tonks had put an end to that rather quickly.

Sometimes she spells a vibrating toy to keep teasing Ginny while she gets herself off. Then, they both look. They both watch each other with wide hungry eyes. 

There’s so much that makes Ginny feel a little shy, around Tonks. So much that makes her feel red hot shame right in the pit of her belly, and that only makes her needier.

Right now, more than the fact she’s hopelessly bound to an armchair and to herself, exposed to her lover’s eyes and incapable of touching her, it’s the sound. The incessant squelch that tells both of them Ginny may be sensitive and tired, but she’s _wet._

Ginny moans as the dildo moves inside her, mean and unrelenting, and Tonks groans in response, and works her fingers a little harder, with a little more pressure against Ginny.

“Fuck,” Ginny says.

“Does that feel good?” Tonks asks, with a kiss to Ginny’s inner thigh.

“Mhmmm,” she says. It feels like too little and too much, a dizzying mixture of pain and pleasure.

“Look at you, so good for me. So well behaved,” Tonks says, and kisses her again, on the other thigh this time. “You’re gonna come for me again, aren’t you?” Because once you do, I’m gonna untie your pretty arms and legs, and I’m gonna lie you down on the bed and I’m gonna make myself come while you watch. Do you want that?”

Ginny’s body is shaking, back arching, legs pulling on the cuffs desperately.

“I think you want that, darling. You want to come for me, don’t you?”

And when she asks so nicely, what else is Ginny meant to do?

**Author's Note:**

> for a more hyperactive and extremely chatty version of me, come say hi [on tumblr](https://onbeinganangel.tumblr.com)


End file.
